


The Longest Hallway

by Little_King



Category: Homestuck, Vast Error
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_King/pseuds/Little_King
Summary: Growing up holds a lot of loss and change. Especially in Calder's case.





	The Longest Hallway

**Step**

Calder walked into Occeus's item-filled lab, the shelves stocked with beakers, tubes and other various science equipment. Of course, Calder was walking in with a bunch of science equipment in his arms (as if Occeus didn't have enough of it.).

'' Hm.. Occeus, I have the equipment! ''

He walked over to a table setting them all down in a cluster rather hastily before starting to rearrange them neatly for his moirail. That was before two arms wrapped around his shoulders, making Calder jolt slightly from how sudden it was.

'' Moirail! I’ve made a new discovery that could be very beneficial to my research! ''

He brought his arms back before quickly grabbing Calder's arm, tugging him away from the table he was at and excitedly towards another table which had many books on it, specifically one currently opened up with certain words and sentences underlined in blue. Calder just allowed him to lead him over, definitely curious of what this 'research' was.

Occeus let go then, before pointing to a book currently opened on his desk, trailing a finger along a few sentences underlined so Calder could read what was exciting him.

'' This scientist before me had the same research goal as I! He had made a lot of progress but unfortunately he disappeared under strange circumstances. Point is, this research could help me immensely! ''

He smiled excitedly. Calder crossed his arms on the table, smiling a little as he read over it himself. Occeus was quietly giggling to himself out of excitement; Calder couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

'' Huh.. quite a lucky find, I do hope it aids in your research. ''

He looked up at Occeus with a small smile. Occeus smiled back.

'' Thank you, moirail. ''

**Step**

'' Are you sure this is a good idea? ''

Calder spoke up, grumbling slightly under his voice as the overexcited tealblood dragged him along with a spring in her step and determination in her expression.

'' absolutely!!! you'll love it, trust meee!! ''

She giggled a little before stopping in front of a restaurant, nothing fancy or anything, just a restaurant like any other. Before Calder could comment on how lackluster it was, she ended up dragging him again, practically yanking him forward, cutting his breath off as she walked to a table, pulling Calder around and shoving him in. He stumbled a little before placing a hand on the seat, sitting down and looking up at Serpaz with a curious yet slightly frustrated look.

'' This place doesn't l- ''

Serpaz just slapped a hand over his mouth, rather suddenly.

'' shhh!!! shshshsh!!!!! ''

Calder just grumbled again, fins wiggling slightly from frustration. Serpaz gently removed her hand and squinted at Calder, as if to say ‘shut the fuck up, fish boy’. Calder rolled his eyes and stayed quiet for the sake of Serpaz. He crossed his arms on the counter, just glancing around curiously. A waiter then came over, their posture as straight as a pole. It was actually humorous how hard they were trying to look proper to a troll of his caste.

Serpaz stood up and signaled the waiter closer, whispering to them as they wrote down something. They nodded before walking off.

'' ..Can I ask what this is all about now? ''

He raised a brow at her. She chuckled before slapping his back, making him jolt slightly out of surprise.

'' all questions are to remain unanswered until the order comes in!! ''

He grumbled again slightly, just waiting with a small pout. She obviously knew how to piss him off, which was simply commanding him to do something, he hated it. Eventually the waiter came back with what looked like normal food and.. two smoothies? Huh. He raised a brow about to speak again but suddenly felt a hand slap over his mouth.

'' okay!! now close your eyes!!! ''

..he squinted at her before rolling his eyes and closing them.

'' hm... now hold out your hands!! ''

'' This better not be a prank, Helilo. ''

'' i promise it isn't!! ''

She giggled. Calder sighed again before holding his hands out, albeit a little hesitant. He then felt something in his hands. Something.. smooth?

'' ok! now open your eyes!!! ''

He opened his eyes to see- a.. DIY woodwork ship? It looked so intricate too.. he glanced at Serpaz, seeing she was giggling and smiling, seeming to enjoy the reaction from him.

'' couldn't think of anything better to get you for our anniversary so,, bottled wooden ship, and you make it all by yourself too!! how cool is that??? ''

'' Yes, I will admit, that’s not too bad, I can imagine worse. ''

‘’ ssooo what did you get me? ‘’

She smiled at him before grabbing her smoothie and starting to sip from it. Calder grinned slightly as he continued to inspect the gift.

‘’ Oh. You were expecting something? ‘’

Serpaz practically choked on her drink, putting it down while huffing at Calder with her eyebrows furrowing. Such a rare face from Serpaz seemed so out-of-character for her, the mere sight just made Calder cackle, putting the gift down on the table.

‘’ What? I don’t have to do what you say, or what kindness says. I don’t remember kindness being a mandatory aspect to a kismesissitude. ‘’

Serpaz looked as if she was going to speak again but then closed her mouth, huffing with frustration.

‘’ youre such a.. fffish face!! ‘’

Calder just snickered, clearly enjoying her frustration.

‘’ I feel so offended. ‘’

Serpaz grumbled under her breath before suddenly grabbing Calder’s laced cravat tie, yanking him towards her in a sudden hate-peck. Both their faces quickly became bright with cyan and magenta blushes. She soon pulled back after a moment.

‘’ hah! you should see your face kerian!! ‘’

He huffed, showing an unimpressed face. Serpaz just giggled.

‘’ pitched for youu~ ‘’

Calder lightened up a bit, a very slight smirk coming onto his lips.

‘’ Pitched for you. ‘’

**Step**

He finally got that seadweller to visit his hive. The one and only Murrit Turkin. He was the only other seadweller he'd ever really met.. and he very much admired him. His attitude, his occupation, his wealth, his style, it was all perfect for the qualities of a seadweller. He was currently on the surface area of his hive, seated back in one of his many chairs, supposedly looking up at the night moons.. huh. Calder trotted over to greet him before Murrit then rose a hand up, waving it dismissively.

'' >([ C'mon, can't you leave me alone for just a few minutes? ] ''

'' No, I invited you here, therefore I would appreciate you showing me something to do with your occupation.. Such as play poker? ''

'' >([ #u#, wouldn’t see you as t#e poker-playing type but ‘aig#t, come wit# me t#en. ‘’

Calder nodded as Murrit walked over to the other seadweller. Calder turned to walk towards his elevator that lead to his hive, he walked in and pressed a button to a certain level, the elevator doors closing. They both waited in the elevator as the classic elevator music played. Murrit tapped his foot as he looked around boredly before speaking up.

'' >([ #ey Kerian, you got any cards? Playin’ cards t#at is. ] ''

'' Hm.. I believe I do. ''

'' >([ Good because I already got some. ]

Murrit chuckled as he then got a pack of cards out from his sylladex, opening them and easily starting to shuffle them.

'' >([ I'm gonna teac# you how to play poker t#en so pay close attention to w#at I do. ]

He just straight up slaps Calders back (why do people keep doing that -_-) with a small chuckle, making Calder jolt, his posture suddenly straightening. Calder nervously laughed with him, the pat being… quite heavy on his back. Soon enough, the elevator stopped with a ‘ding’. Murrit walked out in a brisk pace, with Calder following him as they walked into a random room with a large table. He placed the card pile onto the table, placing a palm on top and sliding it sideways, neatly spreading them out. Calder watched slightly in awe at how smoothly he did that, before Murrit took two wine glasses from his sylladex and placed them on the table. The glasses were followed by a wine bottle, and he proceeded to pop off the lid.

'' >([ Drink wine? ] ‘’

'' Ah.. no, I never acquired a taste for it. ''

'' >([ E#, it isn't t#e taste t#at matters, t#e wine itself counts, for regal s#it and all. ] ''

He poured the wine into the two glasses, then placing the bottle down and grabbing both wine glasses, handing one to Calder. He hesitantly took it. Turkin then clashed his glass against Calder's.

'' >([ C#eers kerian. ] ''

Calder nodded his head, before they both took a swig of wine. Almost immediately after, Calder made a face of disgust.

'' Augh- disgusting.. ''

'' >([ E#e#, I know right, s#it tastes #orrible, but you got to learn to control your expressions if youre wit# someone important y'know. Well. Less important t#an you obviously but you get w#at I mean. ] ''

Calder paused for a moment before taking another sip from the glass, still a little disgusted but not obviously showing on his expression now. Murrit chuckled.

'' >([ T#ats a start man, nice. Now sit down on t#e opposite side a t#e table, I'm gonna teac# you t#e way of poker. ] ''

Calder nodded, this would definitely be interesting to learn. Sitting down on the other side, him crossing his arms on the table. Murrit started to slide cards over to him to begin the game.

**Step**

Calder stood in one of the many rooms of his hive, a ball-room to be exact. He stood with a straight posture, looking around. He had invited two of his friends over since they’d never got to properly interact before. They haven't talked a /lot/ on skorpe, so he thought it would be nice to invite them over. He had his gold cape currently as he watched Arcjec run around, also with a cape but red, looking happy as ever. Maybe LARPing? He couldn't really tell, he was just running around like a 4 sweep old. Laivan was standing next to him, wearing a blue cape and talking about.. taxidermy? His friends sure were into odd things.

After a while of basically showing the two around his hive Arcjec dashed up to him and Laivan.

'' XDXD Hey Calder have you ever played SBVRPRPG before? XDXD ''

Calder raised a brow, a little confused, glancing to Laivan and back to Arcjec.

'' Uh.. SB- what? ''

Arcjec chuckled for a moment and so did Laivan.

'' It- it stands for Superhero Based Virtual Reality Pretend Role Playing Game- ''

'' I see.. no I haven't played it before. ''

Arcjac gasped, then looking to Laivan excitedly then back to Calder, bouncing on his feet a little.

'' XDXD Seriously? Do you have a husktop?? XDXD ''

Calder nodded with a curious expression, keeping a tall posture as he looked at Arcjec.

'' I do. ''

'' XDXD Then c'mon! I'll download it for you! XDXD ''

Calder paused before shrugging and starting to walk off to his respiteblock to fetch his husktop for Arcjec.

'' Alright, I'll go get it then. ''

Huh, strange. He never heard of the game, why would they want him to play it? He at least hoped it'd be fun. He walked into his room, getting his husktop and walking out with it tucked under his arm. Laivan waved over at Calder from another room, signaling him over. He quickly walked inside, seeing Arcjec at a largeish table, his own husktop on it. He was clicking and typing as Calder walked to the opposite side, setting his husktop down and opening it. Laivan came beside Calder.

'' okay so- open your browser- now type in S-B-V-R-P-R-P-G in the search bar- ''

He carefully guided Calder along to download the game, Arcjec continued to play his game, seemingly having a lot of fun with it, as Calder downloaded his. After a while it eventually downloaded, he started to work on it, making an account and a character. Of course, with Laivan guiding him through it.

After a while of preparing they finally started to play together, Laivan showing Calder how to play, but he mainly tried to do his own thing so Calder could learn on hs own. It certainly was new to Calder but he enjoyed the mechanics of it.

After a while of playing, Arcjec spoke up.

‘’ XDXD We should totally play more often! Laivan, you should bring your husktop next time! Or we could play over a skorpe call. XDXD ‘’

Laivan gave a thumbs up.

‘’ sounds good to me- ‘’

Calder’s mouth curled up into a small smile.

‘’ I’d certainly like to try it out. ‘’

**Step**

He paused along the hallway, standing in front of the elevator. Flashes of memories appearing in his mind..

**. . .**

ME: Eye d.o.n't believe we w.o.uld be g.oo.d m.o.irails any l.o.nger Kerian. Eye simply just have t.oo. much w.o.rk .o.n my hands t.o. w.o.rry ab.o.ut any.o.ne .o.r anything else. It was nice while it lasted th.o.ugh.

GS: ..oh. I understand. I hope your work plans out just as you expect then. Farewell Occeus..

**. . .**

_..Break.._

**. . .**

'' Wait, you- you want to break up? ''

Calder stared at Serpaz for a moment, silent in disbelief.

'' uhh.. yyeah.. ''

'' But- why? ''

'' i.. guess i just don’t feel pitched for you anymore. i see you more as a friend..?? ‘’

She shrank a little with a nervous smile. Calder paused for a moment to recollect himself.

'' ..I see.. ''

It’s.. just like when Occeus left him.

‘’ Fine. It’s your decision if you don’t want to be in a kismesissitude anymore. ‘’

He sounded slightly snappy. She nodded solemnly.

‘’ right.. we can still stay friends right? ‘’

‘’ We’ll see. I don’t know how well I’d be able to interact with a girl like you without pitched intentions anymore. ‘’

‘’ oh uh.. right, but we can try right? ‘’

‘’ ..Right. ‘’

**. . .**

_..After break.._

**. . .**

UK: >([ yooo calder i be all up n c#angin my ways 4 gud now ]

GS: What do you mean by that? That's an odd way of speaking, coming from you.

UK: >([ what? u sayin i cant speak lik dis? be real man ]

GS: I'm confused..

UK: >([ nofin to be confused abt my fis#y frond, i just got all up in a new lifestyle is all yknow ]

GS: Ugh, don't make those fish puns, they're absolutely detestable. What made you want to 'go all up in a new lifestyle'?

UK: >([ yo thats nunya CK, just get used to it k ]

**. . .**

_..It's almost like.._

**. . .**

\-- animatedHumorist [AH] has left the skorpe group chat 'SBVRPRPG PALS' --

\-- windlessArtificer [WA] has left the skorpe group chat 'SBVRPRPG PALS' --

\-- grandioseSaturation [GS] has left the skorpe group chat 'SBVRPRPG PALS' --

**. . .**

_..I'm nothing to them.._

**. . .**

_..I do mean something… right?_

**. . .**

He walked into the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> VE Fanfic written by @_Littlest_King_  
> I hope all in the VE team like this fanfic! I put a lot of effort into it and I hope its satisfactory ^^


End file.
